black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Whistle (Versão Acústica)
"Whistle (Versão Acústica)" (hangul:휘파람; romanização: hwiparam) é uma música do grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK, sendo esta a versão acústica de "Whistle". A música foi lançada no dia 1 de novembro de 2016. Áudio Spotify Ranking de Linhas # (59.0 segundos) - 33.3% # (42.1 segundos) - 23.8% # (38.0 segundos) - 21.5% # (37.9 segundos) - 21.4% Letras |-|Romanização= (Can you hear that) hwiparam (Can you hear that) (Uh-huh) (Can you hear that) (Can you hear that) |-|Hangul= Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh 넌 너무 아름다워 널 잊을 수가 없어 그 눈빛이 아직 나를 이렇게 설레게 해 Boom boom 24, 365 오직 너와 같이 하고파 낮에도 이 밤에도 이렇게 너를 원해 Ooh ooh 모든 남자들이 날 매일 Check out 대부분이 날 가질 수 있다 착각 절대 많은 걸 원치 않아 맘을 원해 난 넌 심장을 도려내 보여봐 아주 씩씩하게 때론 Chic chic 하게 So hot so hot 내가 어쩔 줄 모르게 해 나지막이 불러줘 내 귓가에 도는 휘파람처럼 이대로 지나치지 마요 너도 나처럼 날 잊을 수가 없다면 Whoa 널 향한 이 마음은 Fire 내 심장이 빠르게 뛰잖아 점점 가까이 들리잖아 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 Hold up 아무 말 하지 마 Just whistle to my heart 그 소리가 지금 나를 이렇게 설레게 해 Boom boom 생각은 지루해 느낌이 Shh Every day all day 내 곁에만 있어줘 Zoom zoom Uh 언제나 난 Stylin’ 도도하지만 네 앞에선 Darlin’ 뜨거워지잖아 Like a desert island 너 알아갈수록 울려대는 마음속 그만 내빼 넘어와라 내게 Boy 이? Checkmate 게임은 내가 Win (Uh-huh) 난 널 택해 안아줘 더 세게 누가 널 가로 채 가기 전에 내가 (Uh) 이대로 지나치지 마요 너도 나처럼 날 잊을 수가 없다면 Whoa 널 향한 이 마음은 Fire 내 심장이 빠르게 뛰잖아 점점 가까이 들리잖아 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 휘파람 Uh 휘 파람 파람 파람 (Can you hear that) 휘 파라파라 파라 밤 This beat got me feelin’ like 바람처럼 스쳐가는 흔한 인연이 아니길 많은 말은 필요 없어 지금 너의 곁에 나를 데려가 줘 Ooh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like A missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh |-|Tradução= Hey garoto Faça-os assobiar como uma bomba de mísseis, bomba Toda vez que eu apareço, exploda, uh Faça-os assobiar como uma bomba de mísseis, bomba Toda vez que eu apareço, exploda, uh Você é tão bonito Não consigo te esquecer Seus olhos ainda fazem Meu coração palpitar, boom, boom 24, 365 Eu só quero estar com você No dia e na noite Eu quero você assim, ooh, ooh Todo homem me vê todos os dias Todos pensam que podem me ter Eu não quero muitas coisas Quero o seu coração Corte seu coração e me mostre Confiável, às vezes chique, chique Tão quente, tão quente Não me faça saber o que fazer Suavemente me chame Como um assobio no meu ouvido Não passe por mim Se você não pode esquecer Eu também, whoa Meu coração para você é fogo Meu coração está batendo tão rápido Você pode ouvi-lo cada vez mais perto Assobie Uh, assobie, assobie, assobie (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobie, assobie, assobie Assobie Uh, assobie, assobie, assobie (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobie, assobie, assobie Aguarde Não diga nada Apenas assobie ao meu coração Esse som faz Meu coração palpitar boom, boom Pensamentos são chatos Sentimentos são shh Todos os dias, o dia todo Apenas fique ao meu lado, zoom, zoom Uh, estou sempre no estilo Eu sou chique, mas na frente de você, querido Está ficando quente como uma ilha deserta Quanto mais eu te conheço, mais meu coração badala Pare de hesitar, venha para mim Menino, é xeque-mate agora Eu ganho este jogo (Uh-huh) Eu escolhi você, eu vou te abraçar mais forte antes que alguém leve você para longe (Uh) Não passe por mim Se você não pode esquecer nem eu, whoa Meu coração para você é fogo Meu coração está batendo tão rápido Você pode ouvi-lo cada vez mais perto Assobio Uh assobio, assobio, assobio (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobio, assobio, assobio Assobio Uh assobio, assobio, assobio (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobio, assobio, assobio Essa batida me faz sentir como se Espero que nós não passemos como o vento Não há necessidade de muitas palavras Agora só me leve para o seu lado, ooh Faça-os assobiar como Uma bomba míssil, bomba Toda vez que eu me mostrar, exploda uh Faça-os assobiar como Uma bomba míssil, bomba Toda vez que eu me mostrar, exploda uh Galeria de vídeos Full Audio BLACKPINK - WHISTLE (휘파람) (Acoustic Ver.) 2nd Single Album 10cm-찬열-로제-지효 ‘귀가 녹는 특별 무대’ @2016 SAF 가요대전 1부 20161226-0 Curiosidades *É a primeira versão acústica de uma música do BLACKPINK. *É a terceira e última faixa do Square Two. Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Lançadas em 2016 Categoria:BLACKPINK Categoria:Square Two